Christmas Eve Reveal
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: A second later, Ladybug flipped through the open trapdoor above Marinette's bed and landed neatly. She raised startled eyes to his, falling back as her transformation wore off. Day sixteen of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


Christmas Eve Reveal

 **Hello lovelies! :)**

 **Here is day sixteen of the Christmas Countdown which is also a day late because I've been without internet. But I'll get the new stories out whenever I can!**

 **I was very unmotivated for u this one and my first attempt was deleted because it was not going how I wanted it to go and I didn't like it at all so I started over and here we are! I hope you enjoy! I didn't want to do something too similar to the other stories with the whole concept of Chat Noir/Adrien being lonely at Christmas so spending it with Marinette's family so I added a bit of a different twist. Enjoy! :)**

 **Prompt: family**

 **...**

Chat Noir munched on a handful of popcorn as he lay, draped over Marinette's lap, watching the movie playing on the tv. Her fingers ran through his hair absently. Next to them, Sabine was curled up beside Tom.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but they had invited him over to spend Christmas Eve with them. He suspected that Ladybug had guessed about his home situation and had mentioned it to Marinette. Chat assumed the two were friends since Marinette seemed to know Ladybug. Ladybug had probably told Marinette and Marinette had probably gone to her parents and they must have suggested that he spend Christmas Eve with them. He wondered how Marinette had been able to explain knowing a superhero to her parents. It was certainly not something that a lot of people had to do as not many people actually knew a superhero well enough.

Marinette's parents had been nothing but nice to him since he arrived, treating him almost like a little lost kitten. They fed him and cooed at him, even petting his head a couple of times. He was grateful for them. They made him feel so included that he felt like he was related to them already.

They were relaxing now, watching some movies to finish the day. It was getting quite late at night, but none of them seemed to care much. Christmas Eve was a time to stay up late and enjoy the company. And he certainly was enjoying the company. Earlier that day he had versed Tom and Marinette in Ultimate Mecha Strike III and had lost to Marinette several times until eventually he and Tom had teamed up against her, Tom attacking and him distracting. Chat Noir discovered that Marinette was very ticklish and he used that to their advantage.

Sabine had brought out some bakery treats and they had been enjoying them all throughout the day. It had been a lovely day spent with the Dupain-Chengs and he never wanted to leave.

He sighed contentedly, shifting a bit. Marinette's lap was very comfortable and the way she was gently scratching behind his ears was nice. Just then, an echoing crash rang outside the window. Chat Noir almost fell of the couch when Marinette jumped up. He scrambled to his feet and glanced out the window just in time to see what looked to be an akuma zooming past.

"You go deal with it. We'll wait here for you to come back." Sabine assured and Chat Noir nodded and was about to run out of the room when he stopped and turned back.

"Do you have any camembert?" He asked.

"Camembert?"

"Yeah, I uh... need camembert to be able to transform again." He explained and Tom hurried to find some of the smelly cheese.

No one noticed Marinette running up to her room.

Once Chat Noir had a supply of camembert in one of his suit pockets ready to feed to Plagg once the akuma had been dealt with, he left to find Ladybug and fight the akuma.

When he got there, he found Ladybug just arriving. "Hey Bugaboo." He greeted. "Unfortunate that Hawkmoth decided to strike now. I wonder who could've gotten akumatized on Christmas Eve?"

She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

The two superheroes jumped down and set about fighting the akuma, who seemed to be intent on destroying as much as much as he possibly could and payed no attention to them. The battle was over reasonably quickly, which both superheroes were thankful for. They both wanted to get back to what they had previously been doing.

Once the akuma had been cleansed, they did their customary fist bump then Chat flipped her hand over and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. "Merry Christmas, My Lady." He said softly.

She said Merry Christmas back to him then waited until he was out of sight before heading off in the same direction.

He had let his transformation drop before his ring ran out of time and had quickly fed Plagg some camembert before transforming again and bounding back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Sabine and Tom were waiting for him just like they had promised and they greeted him with large smiles, throwing open the door and bringing him inside.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked curiously when he saw that she was not in the lounge room where she had last been.

"She went up to her room. Why don't you go fetch her while I get us some more snacks to have while we finish our movie?" Sabine suggested, ushering him in the direction of her room.

Chat Noir complied and went down the hallway and headed up the steps to Marinette's trapdoor. "Marinette?" He called, tapping on the door. "Can I come in?"

When there was no answer, he frowned. Was she alright? She could possibly be asleep or she could've been seriously hurt and couldn't answer. Perhaps the akuma had destroyed her room on his rampage and she had been crushed under the rubble and Ladybug's healing charm at the end hadn't helped her. His mind instantly jumped to the worst possible situation but he tried to brush it off as he called to her again.

There was no answer so he hesitantly pushed open the trapdoor and poked his head inside. Marinette was nowhere to be seen and his mind whirled with all the possibilities. Where could she have gone? A second later, Ladybug flipped through the open trapdoor above Marinette's bed and landed neatly. She raised startled eyes to his, not expecting to see him there. She fell back as her transformation wore off.

The two stared at each other in utter shock and Ladybug- no, Marinette sat there frozen. "My Lady." He finally said.

"Ch-Chat Noir!" She gasped, eyes wide.

He pulled himself up until he was completely in her room. He didn't know what to say. What _did_ one say to the girl one had been spending Christmas Eve with when it was revealed that she was also one's superhero partner that one was madly in love with? "Uh..." He managed.

Sabine came bustling up just then, poking her head through the trapdoor. "Are you two alright up here?" She asked.

Chat Noir turned to her with a smile. "Yeah, everything is great." He said, then winked at Marinette.

Everything was more than great. He had just discovered that his princess was also his lady and he couldn't be happier. He had spent Christmas Eve with Ladybug.

 **...**

 **So there we go!**

 **Hope you liked it. :)**

 **Also, we've finally set up or Christmas tree and it's super cute. Because we are away for Christmas, it's only 50cm tall but we have tiny little baubles and lights and everything. It's really cool.**

 **Christmas countdown question: If you have a Christmas tree, how big is it? It is small like mine or waist height or about the size of an average person or does it touch the roof?**


End file.
